User talk:Fighterbitsj/archive4
Clean page:D--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 10:48, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Wow, you didn't screw up :D --- -- (s)talkpage 10:51, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::Isn't that what you said last time? RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 10:54, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::No, I said "Wow, you archived all by yourself?" And back then, he DID screw up :P --- -- (s)talkpage 10:55, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::yeah im getting a hang of it:P--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 11:00, 22 December 2007 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS To all who reads this:)--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 11:36, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Merry Christmas and a happy New year ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 11:38, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Almost Almost New Year!!! yay, gonna blow of some fingers....( not my own oc)--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 19:12, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :SPAMZORZZ--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 21:56, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::BTW i have a new necro, im trying to make it a Legendary Survivor--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 21:57, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::What happened to Bloodlord For Life? He sacked himself? -- -- talkpage 23:35, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yup, kinda. Blood Pact Preaches was the new nec, amirite ? --- -- (s)talkpage 01:03, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::XD nope already made another 1, :P now have Bloodmaster Roy */rolleyes* and mark is gonna help me get Legendary Survivor--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 13:02, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Where are you going to get R3S? I'm already @ r1 on my ele and may go for r3, if I'd know a good spot... -- -- talkpage 16:42, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLutgardis FFF. Kurz Faction Rank, and free xp! :D (I'll join you :D (--- -- (s)talkpage 16:42, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::FFF = boring as hell. Nah, even worse. Tried it for an hour or two because I, well, had the ridiculous idea to go for max Kurzick rank. Maybe I was drunk or something. Anyway it's boring as hell, so I was thinking, maybe the bugs outside of Sunpear Great Hall? -- -- talkpage 16:44, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Solo farm any random thing with SotL's --- -- (s)talkpage 17:36, 30 December 2007 (UTC) booring pff im going to bed to boring in here:(--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 22:56, 29 December 2007 (UTC) HAPPY NEWYEAR to people who can read--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 11:02, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Whats that sign say? Come ingame, Fighterbitsj.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 11:07, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::MEH i broke my userpage:(--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 11:16, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::YAY fixed it:D--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 11:19, 2 January 2008 (UTC) NOVA's FAULT!!:P ugh nova convinced me now to make a R3 survivor Derv, guess what: HE's gonna help me get it:)--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 19:16, 2 January 2008 (UTC) woohoo finally im Legendary Spearmarshal--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 09:46, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :You uh.. Said to add it to the page? Why remove? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:37, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Soz i meant talkpage:P--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 17:38, 8 January 2008 (UTC) IRC Hey, I was just writing a message RT | Talk 18:17, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :o lol--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 18:17, 9 January 2008 (UTC) hi shemale i'll help with survivor derv on weekends if you want. — Nova — ( ) 00:26, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :oh cool :D. and FINALLY (im not to happy with istan jsuk(just so u know)) and ill be asking for help in the weekends then :D , you probably will only need to help me with lvling my hero's in the beginning and with istan--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 12:59, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :: and oh yeah should i make it a male or a female? (its only lvl 2 now anyway:P)--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 12:59, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::Shemale, as the header states. duh --- -- (s)talkpage 15:48, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::A bold female derv? LOLZ--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 16:11, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Why not? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:12, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Cuz it's freakin ugly --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 16:20, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::You mean a female derv that supports GW:BOLD? 21:08, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No GW has a female derv without any hair, like OMG!!!!--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 12:31, 20 January 2008 (UTC) I WANT IT BIG my talk page needz to be bigger, SO SPAM IT U SO CALLED "Spamcrew" --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 21:06, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :take some pills and buy a hand pump. xD Lost-Blue 20:42, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::WTH? RT | Talk 20:43, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::Just advice. xD Lost-Blue 20:45, 21 March 2008 (UTC) I recognise that spelling mistake You took my coolist! RT | Talk 21:31, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :no i took progrz :D--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 21:32, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::For real! -- -- talkpage 21:32, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::Then Progger took mine! RT | Talk 21:32, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Probably--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 21:33, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::You wanna b 3rd?--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 21:34, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::K RT | Talk 21:39, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Then unblock nova:P cuz he had my permission to do that--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 21:40, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Talk Moved to origanal, you need to unckec the move talk page box when moving your userpage RT | Talk 20:42, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :--> wiki nub, so thx :P --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 20:42, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::Np RT | Talk 20:45, 22 January 2008 (UTC) You know I don't know shit about the wiki codec and I cant find a decent guide >< --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 20:54, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Wadda u wanna kno? RT | Talk 20:55, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::How to create some decent character templates, cuz I think mines are shitty --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 20:55, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::::So do you know a page where i can find some info?? --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 21:06, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Project:Editing guide? Best thing I know of... Or just experiment about --- -- (s)talkpage 21:07, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::tbh i think that guide sucks ass big time :P it doesn't explain things just show's things but doesn't explain things like, how to create a template, like a character template. --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 21:09, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :User:HelenaRT | Talk 21:09, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm more talking about the things on felix his page, not that this is bad --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 21:11, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :anyways I'm off if u want just leave some pages, and stuff and ill check it out tomorrow, BB --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 21:12, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::Still nothing found by anyone, Well I quess imma trying to make a large number in my history i'll try to make a very large one. How large can it be? Is there like a limit? XD This isn't going about anything is it? Well, though luck it's my own talk so I can type useless shit on it, Anyone who wants it can type useless shit... if they want it :P. Is this long enought?? No, ok il make it a bit longer then. This is very useless shit. Well I am an officer of the guild: Holy Dragons HOLY I have been in the guild for 2 years now. My main character Fighter bitsj is excactly 2 years and 21 days old. She is a Warrior/Any. She has 3 Elite armor sets: Dreadnoughts Elite Templars, Survivors Elite Gladiators and Elite Sunspear. She has a Furious Gemstone axe of Foritude and an Vampiric Shadow axe of Fortitude and for a shield I have an adamant shield. I want to have a tormented strength shield but I am to lazy to farm.... Well I am even to lazy to try and look for a farm build ^^. Wow I typed alotta Bull-shit. Still reading? You must be boring as hell. You useluss no-lifer :P Just how long do you think I am going on with typing.. Well not so long anymore, I am getting bored of boredom :D. If you don't have anything better to do, well, though luck go rape a talk or sumthing. peace :P--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 20:04, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Spam Pirmadding!! :I ::Want :::A ::::Spam :::::Piramid :::::to ::::::Anyone :::::that ::::helps :::Thanks ::! :--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 20:23, 25 January 2008 (UTC) lawl you spelled pyramid wrong twice 2 different ways --Gimmethegepgun 20:29, 25 January 2008 (UTC) So :You ::Got :::A ::Problem :? --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 21:17, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Show preview? Plz? RT | Talk 14:29, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :yeah I know i just keep pushing the wrong button, I push Save page instead of Show previeuw :S --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 14:46, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. In at the editing tab, there's a force show preview button, it's helpful! RT | Talk 14:54, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Thx! --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 15:06, 26 January 2008 (UTC) LOLZ I keep editconflicting myself -.-' how pointless is that --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 21:29, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :QQ RT | Talk 21:29, 28 January 2008 (UTC) w00t I'm getting a hang of wiki coding, but could some1 awnser my question on my char page --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 14:02, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ok... wth just happened to my user page --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 14:05, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Warwick thx for reminding me^^ --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 16:12, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :How did you know that I'd see that? Was it because you know I'd watch RC like a hawk? well.. Probably.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:15, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well if u do can u help me on my char page? i have some unawnsered questions on the talk --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 17:02, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::Raisu Palace, I'll help after. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:04, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::oki --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 17:05, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Can you now help me with my char page? :D --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 17:41, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Not till i get masters raisu and imperial.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:52, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Stalking I'm stalking you.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Valen']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:19, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Yay =) --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 16:26, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Spellfix I stand prwnd. -- -- talkpage 16:09, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Sir, you are now officially pwnd. You have the right to remain prwnd. Anything you fail at can and will be abused in the court of Law! --- -- (s)talkpage 16:11, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::O wait, I am an anti-spellingnazi REVERT PLZ!!! :P --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 16:23, 11 February 2008 (UTC) I heard you wanted one too -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:30, 16 February 2008 (UTC) GW:QDV Though I quite approve. ^_^ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 09:53, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Not only that, but also GW:NPA. relax :P --- -- (s)talkpage 09:55, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::hey i just gave what he diserved:P and there is no such thing as quietly deal with vandals thats just an gigantic myth that doesn't work you gotta scare m so they don't dare to do it again --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 10:07, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Color combo Which 2 colors are a good combo for a monk show/hide box? --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 10:10, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Light blue and Dark blue? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 10:12, 17 February 2008 (UTC) help can some1 help me template this to my userpage which template is here --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 10:19, 17 February 2008 (UTC) So I Heard U Liek Wiki Editing Guides? ^_^, Link is, once again here: User:Warwick/Wiki-Editing Guide -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 11:01, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :isn't it talking about cynn? :P --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 11:38, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Hi res box I putted it as where I think it will look good :D --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 21:08, 28 February 2008 (UTC) MY B-DAY W00T!!!! :) --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 13:18, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Happy birthday :)--Ipo 13:20, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Alsnog: Prettige verjaardag :P En nou bier halen --- -- (s)talkpage 13:25, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::O_o Mine too! :D ---Jamster--- 13:53, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::w00t =D --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 16:54, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Wammo, Happy birthday to yoooooooo! — Nova — ( ) 17:11, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Gratz RT 19:54, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday to you, Happy Bir- aw screw it. *AHEM* CONGRATULATIONS! You're one year older! Another year fatter awesome-er, Another year slower faster, Another year dumber smarter, Another year uglier leeter, CONGRATULATIONS! You're one year older!--Gigathrash 19:59, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Always kind and thougtful eh, Giga? :) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:12, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::When I type in Gigathrash and Angel into google it always gives me a lists of oxymorons.--Gigathrash 20:14, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::When I type GW2W into google, I get my blog before the wiki! RT 20:23, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Giga the year that im getting slow is the year that I die, im like uber hyperactive :P --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 20:46, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Templates What do you think of them?? --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 17:42, 10 March 2008 (UTC) omg wtf? — Nova — ( ) 13:10, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :wtf?--- -- (s)talkpage 13:16, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::BBQ? --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 14:33, 11 March 2008 (UTC) itemcoo.com Their in-game ads are horrible. They speak horrible Eng'r'ish, if that's even possible. And what's this bullshit about "King Road." I wonder if anyone even buys their gold. — Nova — ( ) 00:46, 13 March 2008 (UTC) lawl I broke my msn :P --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 18:44, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Ouch, use Google talk RT | Talk 20:46, 21 March 2008 (UTC) GW:SIGN As shadow isnt on to nazi annoy you about it, you can't sign as wammo, as it doesn't give any indication that its User:Fighterbitsj. —♥May♥Wick♥ 22:12, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :That's just a load of bull shit why can't I sign as wammo?? Ppl don't need to recognize me they don't know who I am even if I signed as Fighterbitsj and I have this sig for like 1 month now and nowbody is wining so... --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 22:15, 22 March 2008 (UTC)